Take Me Out
by KerrickGizmo
Summary: The Sisters Grimm characters are in a reality TV game show ... about dating! Watch with the audience as Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, Red, and many more find their true love through Take Me Out (hosted by Mirror)!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my second SG fanfic so I hope you enjoy!**

**Take Me Out is a dating reality show. In this Sisters Grimm fanfic, boys stand behind podiums to choose girls that will be introduced one by one. Each boy can turn off their own podium light during the girl's three rounds of introduction if he isn't interested in the girl. After the introduction, boys can't turn off their lights and the girl chooses 3 of the boys whose lights are still on. The girl will ask the 3 boys questions, and she will turn off 2 of their lights. The last boy whose light is still on will pair with the girl and go to Romantic Room together. At the end, all the couples will compete at Chemistry Challenge for choosing the winner. The winner couple will be prized, a date will be set for them. The host of this reality show is Mirror (he's not evil).**

**This story is completely AU. Characters like Henry and Veronica are no longer the girls' parents, they are the same age as them. All of the characters go to the same high school ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. I don't own Take Me Out, and this Fanfiction is based on the Pokemon fanfic Take Me Out by SpecialPikachu.**

* * *

><p><em>Before the Show, In Boys' Room<em>

Billy (Charming): *puffs out his chest in front of the mirror* I look stunning. All the girls shall love me and adore me!

Puck: *belches loudly* Who cares about the girls?

Jake: How could you say that, Puck? This could be our big chance to score an awesome date!

Henry: Bro, I totally don't need this game. I have my eyes on one girl ... *faraway look*

Everyone: (in thief minds: Is it Goldi or Veronica?)

Ernest (Mr. Hamstead): *tugs up his pants* How do I look, guys?

Bradley: You look fine. What about me? Should I have shaved my face? *rubs goatee*

Pinocchio: This is an extremely childish game with no intellectual value whatsoever.

Bluebeard: *curses very loudly* I know, right! All of you punks will die if I don't get with Snow!

Everyone but Puck: *cowers*

Puck: You're so cool.

Mustardseed: Um, brother ... *tentative step forward* Perhaps it would be best to step away from the serial killer ...

Puck: Why? Serial killers are my idol!

Henry: Shut up, guys! Don't aggravate him!

Pinocchio: I believe aggravating the serial killer would be highly unwise. *cowers behind Jake*

Jake: OK, everyone, let's take a chill pill^^ So what type of girls do you guys like?

Bradley: I like serious, down-to-earth girls. Just like me!

Henry: *sweatdrops* Maybe you love yourself too much, Bradley.

Bradley: Well, what about you, Henry? What's your type?

Henry: *blushes* Um ... I like pretty, independent girls ...

Puck: *yawns* Bor-ing!

Jake: My type is beautiful girls with a good sense of humor! What's your type Puck?

Puck: *makes a face* Ick! Girls!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Mustardseed: My brother enjoys feisty, strong-willed girls, like Sabrina Grimm.

Puck: *stops laughing* The Grimm girl? NEVER! She's so ugly she has to hide when the garbage collector comes!

Mustardseed: ...

Ernest: Well, what's your type Mustardseed? Mine is Bess.

Everyone: o.O

Mustardseed: Wow, that was direct ... I guess I like happy girls, I enjoy a smile.

Pinocchio: You are all wasting your time.

Jake: What's your type, Chio?

Pinocchio: Wh-what? *blushes*

Puck: *crows* Oooh, Chio's got a secret crush!

Pinocchio: I-I do not! *blushed harder*

Billy: *butts in* Only the most beautiful for me. I don't date ugly girls. *sticks nose in the air*

Bluebeard: *shakes his fist* You come anywhere near Snow, and I'll drop you in a pit of burning oil!

Billy: *straightens tie* You don't scare me, Bluebeard.

Bluebeard: (thinks: Darn it ... ) Fine, I'll pull your limbs out one by one!

Billy: Hmm, I rather like my limbs ...

Bluebeard: *in frustration* I'll ruin all your beautiful clothes!

Billy: *screams* NO, NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Bluebeard: *confused*

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

* * *

><p><em>Before the Show, In Girls' Room<em>

Sabrina: This is a waste of time. *tugs on her blue dress* And I don't need to wear this!

Moth: *sniffs* At least you look presentable. Though your peasant dress is far from the sophistication of mine. *fluffs pink dress*

Daphne: You look great, 'Brina! *gives Sabrina a big hug* I'm soooo excited!

Red: I'm a little scared ...

Briar: As, you don't need to be scared, Red! You look beautiful!

Red: *sniffs* I'll never be as beautiful as you, Briar, or Snow or Veronica ...

Veronica: That's nice of you Red, but I'd rather be in flip-flops.

Sabrina: *grumbles* These shoes are hard to walk in.

Veronica: Anyway, Red, the point is that you are really cute ^^

Red: *brightens* Really?

Snow: *giggles* Especially when you smile! All the boys will be in love!

Red: *all sunshine again*

Goldi: How do I look, girls? *spins around to show off her yellow dress* Do you think Henry will like me?

Veronica: *growls*

Bess: ... You look pretty, Goldi, but ... you could go for other guys too!

Goldi: *pouts* Henry's the only one that I want ... OMG, Sabrina, your hem is lopsided! Let me fix that! *runs around fixing everyone's skirts*

Sabrina: *grumbles again* Who cares? Boys are stupid anyway.

Snow: *giggles* Most of them are, but true love has a way of making everything fit together like a puzzle -

Moth: OK SNOW WHITE WE DO NOT NEED TO HEAR YOU PREACH ABOUT THIS AGAIN.

Sabrina: *silently agrees*

Daphne: *bounces up and down in excitement* What kind of guy are you girls hoping to score a date with?

Sabrina: No one.

Red: Hopefully a nice guy who really likes me ... *blushes*

Goldi: I will be with Henry!

Veronica: You don't know that yet! What if Henry really likes SMART girls?

Goldi: T.T Henry loves me!

Veronica: *mutters* Whatever.

Snow: *giggles* I hope a tall, handsome guy! One who realizes how independent I am!

Everyone: (That sounds like a tall order ... )

Briar: Anyone is fine with me, as long as it is not Bluebeard.

Everyone: *shudders*

Bess: I hope a cute guy with a kind heart.

Moth: Only someone who is royalty.

Daphne: Who is your type, Sabrina?

Sabrina: *looks like she could blow off steam* NO ONE! I DON'T LIKE ANYONE!

Snow: *giggles* I think that means Puck, everyone!

Sabrina: NO IT DOES NOT!

Everyone else: (Why does Snow giggle everything she says? O.o)

* * *

><p><em>On the Stage<em>

Mirror: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Take Me Out! I, Mr. Mirror, the host of all hosts, will be hosting this reality show!

Audience: *cheers*

Mirror: First, I will introduce the young men to stand behind their podiums! Fist off we have Robin Goodfellow, otherwise known as Puck!

Puck: *farts loudly* Hey everyone! Prepare for extreme villainy from the champion of ruining all reality shows!

Mirror: Shut up, Puck! Next we have Bradley, who's never given a last name because apparently marrying Sabrina isn't important enough for one!

Bradley: (wonders: What was that about marrying Sabrina?) Hi guys! Prepare for takeoff!

Mirror: *under his breath* It's Take Me OUT, Bradley!

Bradley: Oh. *blushes*

Mirror: Here is William Charming, Also known as Billy!

Billy: *struts onto the stage* Hello, underlings.

Mirror: And up next is Pinocchio!

Pinocchio: No flash photos, please.

Mirror: Next we have Jacob Grimm!

Jake: *exclaims* Hello, ladies!

Mirror: And Jake's not-as-cool not-as-handsome older brother, Henry Grimm!

Henry: WHAT?!

Mirror: Just messing with you Henry! It's not your fault you're not as cool or handsome as Jake! He got all the good genes!

Henry: T.T

Mirror: And now Mustardseed, Puck's younger brother who's always cleaner than he is!

Mustardseed: Hello.

Mirror: Coming out is Ernest Hamstead!

Ernest: *tugs up his pants* Howdy! *awkwardly waves*

Mirror: And last but not least, Bluebeard, fresh from juvenile detention!

Audience: o.O

Bluebeard: SHUT UP EVERYONE!

Mirror: The show must go on! Stand behind your podiums, boys, and get ready for the first girl's appearance!

Audience: *cheers*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading this first chapter, I will answer any questions if you are confused! Make my day and**

**R**

**E **

**V **

**I **

**E **

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Each girl will come out from a Silhouette Door. The door is made from a frosted glass, so everyone can only see the girl's silhouette when the door is closed. **

**Disclaimer: Sisters Grimm, Take Me Out, and the inspiration for this fanfic don't belong to me.**

_Behind the Silhouette Door_

Daphne: *wearing rainbow dress* Eee! I'm so excited! *bites palm* I wonder which boy would be the most fun to hang out with? And will any of them be THE ONE?

_On the Stage_

**First Introduction: Profile**

Mirror: Shut up, boys! We're about ready to meet the first girl, who's standing behind the silhouette door! Are you all paying attention?!

Boys: Yes!

Bluebeard: *growls* Her figure looks too husky to be Snow's ...

Mirror: I said shut up, Bluebeard! Young lady, time to make your appearance! *Silhouette Door opens automatically*

Daphne: *bounces out and waves* Hi guys! This is super exciting!

Puck: OK, Marshmellow, get this thing over with! *yawns widely*

Mustardseed: Brother, that is not nice. Welcome, young lady^^

Daphne: *beams* Hey everyone!

Mirror: Welcome to Take Me Out, young lady! You look nice tonight!

Daphne: *loyally* Wait til you see my sister, Sabrina. She's much prettier than me!

Boys: (She's so generous!)

Puck: Sabrina is really ug-!

Mirror: *inturrupts* Young lady, would you like to give us your profile?

Daphne: Sure^^ I'm Sabrina's younger sister and my BFF is my granny's dog, Elvis. I love weird cooking and unicorns!

Mirror: Thank you for your short profile, Daphne. Boys, if you're not interested in her, just turn off your light. Otherwise, leave it on!

Puck: (This is stupid!) *turns off light*

Billy & Bluebeard: (She is not my Snow) *turns off light*

Henry: (This is not my girl) *turns off light*

Mirror: Time's up! Now I'll interview one of the boys. Bradley, why didn't you turn off your light?

Bradley: She seems sweet^^

Audience: Awww!

Mirror: Thank you Bradley! Let's move on!

**Second Introduction: Special Talent**

Mirror: Next, the young lady will preform a special talent! Daphne, what do you have in store for us?

Daphne: I'm going to have Elvis do some tricks^^

Audience: *cheers*

Mirror: Alright! Relda Grimm, please let Elvis on the stage!

Elvis: *trots on stage, happy bark*

Daphne: Good boy, Elvis! *gives Elvis a hug* Isn't he the cutest thing?

Audience: Awww!

Daphne: Elvis, roll over!

Elvis: *drops to his side, shaking the whole stage*

Daphne: Sit!

Elvis: *sits up with tongue hanging out*

Daphne: Shake hands!

Elvis: *puts paw in her hand*

Daphne: And now for the ultimate challenge: To see who can catch this pie plate in their mouth first, me or Elvis!

Audience: *cheers*

Puck: No fair! That's my game! T.T

Daphne: Here we go! Get ready, Elvis! *tosses pie plate into the air*

Elvis: *jumps*

Daphne: *jumps and catches plate in her teeth*

Audience: *cheers, standing ovation*

Daphne: *through gritted teeth* Yes!

Mustardseed & Bradley: (*secretly* She is talented!)

Mirror: Good job, Daphne! Boys, what did you think?

Pinocchio: *turns off light*

Mirror: Only one boy turned off his light! So now it's interview time! Chio, why did you turn off your light?

Pinocchio: Her performance was immature.

Daphne: *pouts* You're so mean!

Mirror: Well, let's see how the next round goes!

**Third Introduction: Past**

Mirror: Daphne, you now have the chance to share some of your experience from the past! What do you have to say?

Daphne: I've had a pretty happy life^^ But once, my close friends Henry and Veronica were very sick ... and that made me really sad. I did everything I could to help them get better!

Mustardseed: *impressed* (Wow, she is dedicated ... )

Bradley, Jake, & Ernest: *applaud*

Mirror: That's so touching! Boys, this is your last chance to turn off your lights!

Boys: ...

Mirror: Good job, Daphne! None of the boys turned off their lights in this round! Jake, why didn't you turn off your light?

Jake: *cocky smile* I want to get into the Romantic Room!

Everyone: *facepalm*

**Ultimate questions**

Mirror: Daphne has finished her introductions! The boys can't turn off their lights anymore! We have four boys left, so Daphne, please turn off one light!

Daphne: *approaches Ernest* Sorry, Ernest ... You're a great guy, but I don't think we have much in common. *turns off light*

Ernest: *kindly* That's alright.

Mirror: Puck, Billy, Bluebeard, and Henry turned off their lights in Daphne's first introduction! Pinocchio turned off his light in Daphne's second introduction! Daphne turned off Ernest's light just now! So the three boys left are ... Jake, Mustardseed, and Bradley!

Bradley: (I hope she picks me, I just want a nice girlfriend^^)

Jake: (I don't really care if she picks me, I know I'll get someone!)

Mustardseed: (I'm surprised by what a good person she is ... ) *blush*

Mirror: Daphne, ask the remaining boys a question!

Daphne: What is your favorite food?

Bradley: Corned beef!

Jake: Candy^^

Mustardseed: Cauliflower with peanut butter. It is a special where my family comes from.

Daphne: Yum yum! (I have to try that!)

Mirror: Alright, Daphne! Turn off one light!

Daphne: *approaches Bradley* Sorry Bradley, but corned beef is too normal ... *turns off light*

Bradley: Noo! T.T

Mirror: We are down to the final two! Daphne, what is your last question for Mustardseed and Jacob?

Daphne: When you are with others do you like talking or listening to them?

Mustardseed: Listening. (I am interested in their lives and plus I don't have much to say.)

Jake: Talking! (Everyone wants to hear about me and plus I can't keep my mouth shut!)

Mirror: It's time for your final decision, Daphne! Turn off one light and the boy remaining will be your partner!

Daphne: *thinks very hard*

Boys: ...

Daphne: *approaches Jake* Sorry Jake. But I talk a lot and so do you, so we'd always be interrupting each other. *turns off light*

Jake: *smiles* That's okay. I know someone who really likes me will pick me^^

Mirror: So that means ...

*Spotlight flashes*

Mirror: The first boy chosen is Mustardseed!

Audience: *cheers*

Mustardseed: W-wow! *speechless*

Daphne: *hugs Mustardseed* You're SOOO kawaii!

Mustardseed: *blush*

Mirror: Congrats Daphne and Mustardseed! Good luck in the Romantic Room and we'll see you at the Chemistry Challenge!

Audience: *cheers*

_Romantic Room_

Mustardseed: Why did you pick me, Daphne? I mean ...

Daphne: Because I ... because you're cool and nice and totally unique! I think it'll be fantastic to hang with you ^^

Mustardseed: *looks away* I - I think that you are a very nice person too and you are also ... very pretty ... *blushes*

Daphne: Aww, thanks! I love you ^^

Mustardseed: *blushes harder* I - I like you, Daphne ... *kisses Daphne*

Daphne: o.O

**A/N: Kawaii! Daphne and Mustardseed are so cute :) Please keep reviewing, I am eternally grateful for all the loving comments you gave me ^^ Reviews = more quick updates like this one (because I can just bash these out in class)!**

**Review responses:**

FaerieFlowers - Thanks for being my first review!

**Daphne**: Thanksie! *blows kiss*

PUCKABRINA LOVER - Haha thanks, it's not really unique ^^

**Mustardseed**: She stole the idea from SpecialPikachu o.0

Pinkie Pie22 - Lol, I love you :)

**Daphne**: Quack! *bites palm*

grimmgirl1: Haha you will have to wait and see!

**Sabrina**: Not. Funny! *blushes*

Auspicious Cloud - Thanks! Did you like this chapter?

**Mustardseed**: We have fans? O.o

Samantha - Thanks! Was this quick enough?

**Daphne**: She wrote it in history class *whispers*

Anna D - Thank you!

**Mustardseed**: Many thanks! *charming smile*

Total dork197 - Wow, thanks for the glowing review! ^^

**Daphne**: You are amazing too! *glomp*

**Make my day and REVIEW ^^**


End file.
